


裙摆下的秘密

by JUICYOO



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUICYOO/pseuds/JUICYOO
Summary: 女装大佬赫x健身博主海
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk, 赫海
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

李东海是一位坐拥百万粉丝的网红健身教练。

如果只是上传健身视频倒也不至于有这么多的粉丝，偏偏上天格外优待李东海，既给了他健壮的身材，又给了他俊朗的脸蛋，外赠一副好歌喉。有身材有颜值，又能在健身区和音乐区反复横跳，试问谁能顶得住。于是一时之间李东海的人气水涨船高，粉丝戏称他若是个爱豆，必能C位出道。

这天清晨李东海打开直播，教大家制作健康又营养的早餐。他刚冲过澡，只穿着一条宽松的运动裤便以上半身裸露的姿态出现在镜头里，给早起的鸟儿们展示他长期举铁练出的肱二头肌。

“来了来了来了”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊哥哥”  
“早起的好处”  
“哥哥的肌肉看起来真好摸”  
“大清早的我要流鼻血了”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈性感主播在线做早餐”  
“是做给我吃的”  
“有人在想peach”  
“有人无中生有 有人暗度陈仓 有人什么来着”

李东海一边在碗里倒入酸奶、坚果、牛油果等食材，一边时不时转头看留言，看到有趣的内容还会露出乖巧的猫咪微笑。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊哥哥好甜”  
“晕 我又被击中心脏”  
“笑了笑了 真是妈妈的甜心宝贝”  
“想偷孩子(1/1000)”  
“加我一个”  
“也带上我”  
“我也”  
“那么我也”  
“110吗 这里有偷心贼 还有人贩子”  
“哥哥情人节有安排吗”  
“跟我预定约会了”  
“什么呀 明明是跟我”  
“是我才对”

李东海对此哭笑不得，他忙完手头的简易早餐对着镜头大致展示了一遍，回复道：“情人节打算一个人在健身房过，很不错吧？大家学会做东海牌早餐了吗？”

粉丝纷纷表示“真的吗？我不信”，但很快又被李东海的其他话题转移了注意。快乐的时光总是短暂的，李东海自言自语了十几分钟就对着镜头挥手说拜拜，下次见，在大家满屏的不舍中结束了直播。

他放下手机，拿过一旁的早餐慢慢吃了起来，脑海里却一直想着刚才关于情人节的留言。

是的，没错。虽然难以置信，但李东海是货真价实的母胎solo。

可是母胎solo也想过情人节啊！虽然没情人。

想到这里，嘴里的牛油果似乎都不好吃了。李东海委屈巴巴皱着一张小脸抓起手机，在Naver上搜索“如何快速脱单”、“脱单的方法”，在一堆乱七八糟的词条里磕磕绊绊学习撩妹招数，完全忘记自己是个拥有众多迷妹的百万博主，最后还被网页安利了一款爱情速配App。

真的会有人在App上寻找伴侣吗？

李东海半信半疑。

左滑心动，右滑慢走不送。李东海滑了小半天，一个心动嘉宾都没有，全是千篇一律的网红脸。

“呀，我在做什么，我是傻瓜吗？”

李东海突然清醒过来回到现实，捂住脸退出了那个所谓的速配App。

怎么可能相信这种东西啊，他又不是青春期的毛头小子。

囫囵吃完剩下的牛油果，李东海决定投入工作，至于儿女情长---算了吧，想都别想，男人果然还是要以事业为重。

个鬼。

李东海最近在舞蹈区发现了一位名叫银子的新人博主。

银子小姐真的很漂亮。

她染着耀眼的金色长卷发，长相清纯可人，嘴唇却肉嘟嘟的颇有几分性感意味。李东海尤其喜欢银子小姐穿着水手服跳舞的一期视频，衬得她格外腰细腿长。抬手提臂时，短了一寸的上衣会露出白皙的腰肢和隐隐约约的马甲线；扭腰摆胯时，深色短裙会荡漾起很迷人的弧度。李东海猜想她或许非常喜欢草莓，不然怎么会连白色小腿袜都要挑选印着草莓图案的呢。

李东海把那段三分钟的视频反复观看了无数遍，后来他甚至在账号里偷偷建了个私密文件夹把它收藏起来，很快那个文件夹就成了银子小姐的专属。

久而久之，纯情的李东海先生认为自己可能坠入了名为银子小姐的爱河。

啊，好害羞。

虽然李东海已经把银子小姐的所有视频都如数家珍般收藏起来，但实际上他们之间根本就没有任何交集，单身多年的李东海也不知道该如何和异性产生交集。所以，银子小姐其实并不清楚李东海这位暗恋者的存在。

恋情遥遥无期，工作还得继续。

李东海泡在健身房里的时间更久了，仿佛是一个没有感情的健身机器，视频更新频率较以往高了不少，评论区的粉丝直呼哥哥我可以哥哥鲨我。

这天晚上李东海上传完他拍摄的新视频，在等待审核的过程中习惯性地点开银子小姐的频道，失落地发现她并没有更新。

银子小姐已经停更两周了。

工作本就很辛苦，心灵还得不到抚慰，李东海气鼓鼓地对着空气打了一套组合拳。

好烦，好想看到新鲜的银子小姐。

打拳打够了，李东海百无聊赖翻看手机，留意到角落里孤零零的爱情速配App，只犹豫了几秒就好似鬼迷心窍般再次登录了账号。

一样的左滑心动，一样的右滑慢走不送，一样的网红……嗯？

李东海滑到一个草莓图案的头像。

这让他瞬间联想到他日思夜想的银子小姐。

李东海不禁屏住呼吸，抱着试试看的想法手指缓慢而又坚定地向左滑去。

匹配成功！

对方也左滑了他！

页面立即转换成暧昧十足的粉色爱心泡泡聊天背景，李东海还在发愣，对方就抢先发送了一条信息过来。

“嗨~”

只是简单一句问好，李东海却蓦地紧抿双唇挺直腰背在对话框里敲敲打打，严肃认真的样子不像在撩骚，活像在做学术题。

“你好，你的头像很可爱，你喜欢草莓？”  
“嗯嗯，我很喜欢噢。”  
“我也是。那么请问你的名字是？”  
“我叫银子~”

天呐！

李东海惊讶地瞪大双眼，嘴巴呈现O型，手指比大脑先一步做出反应。

“是xxx舞蹈区的银子小姐吗？”  
“你知道我？”  
“真的是你？”  
“真的是我啦。”  
“[图片]”

李东海仔细打量着对方传来的闭眼比V的可爱自拍，嘴巴不由张得更大了。他从未在银子小姐的主页动态看到过这张照片，也就是说对面居然真的是银子小姐本人！

李东海顿时激动起来，手指哒哒哒敲个不停。

“我是你的粉丝，你的每个视频我都看过！”  
“哇，我好荣幸|˛˙꒳˙)”  
“我真的非常喜欢看你跳舞！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈我会害羞啦，不过……”  
“不过什么？”  
“你是更喜欢我还是更喜欢看我跳舞呀？”

李东海第一次遇到这种送命题，不知该怎样回答才比较好，但他不想让银子小姐等太久，于是很快做出中规中矩的答复。

“我都很喜欢。”  
“噢？真是狡猾的答案。”  
“可我说的是事实。”  
“好啦，相信你~”  
……

和银子小姐的聊天非常愉快。

相较于他的不善言辞，银子小姐很会引导话题，氛围轻松且不失风趣，李东海隔着屏幕都能感受到她活泼明朗的气息。

最后他们互加了彼此的kakao talk。

“你还没告诉我你的名字。”  
“我叫李东海。”  
“好的，那么东海欧巴晚安，我要睡啦~”  
“晚安。”

李东海打出晚安两个字后迅速扔掉手机，面无表情地从床上一个急翻身滚到地板上连做一百个俯卧撑外加二十组深蹲跳来平复自己真实暗爽的心情。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊---

他在心中无声虎啸。

银子小姐叫我欧巴了！银子小姐最棒了！！

纯情的李东海先生快乐得嘴巴都快咧到后脑勺，他捂住自己怦怦乱跳的心脏，决心溺死在名为银子小姐的爱河。


	2. Chapter 2

自从李东海和银子小姐互留了联系方式后，他俩几乎每天都有说不完的话，分享不完的事。

天上的云，路边的树，巷尾的猫。雨后初晴显露的漂亮彩虹，漆黑夜幕镶嵌的温柔弯月。点点滴滴都成为了他们日常分享的小小确幸。

李东海确信自己喜欢银子小姐，但他不知道银子小姐对他是否也抱有同样的情感。他很想鼓起勇气约银子小姐见面，又担心他的自作多情会导致他们连朋友都没法做。

正当李东海踌躇不决的时候，银子小姐好似心有灵犀般及时向他抛出一枚橄榄枝。

“东海欧巴，我有一个秘密。如果你能接受这个秘密的话，就来见我吧。”

被爱情冲昏头脑的李东海并未多想银子小姐隐藏的秘密究竟是什么，他现在只想快点快点再快点见到心仪的她，于是不假思索就同意了邀约。

“我想见你。”

第一次约会，地点定在李东海最喜欢的Haru咖啡厅。

“一杯美式。”李东海顿了顿，对店员开口补充道，“再加一杯草莓奶昔。”

银子小姐会喜欢的吧。

他今天比约定的时间稍微早到了些，特意挑选了靠窗的位置，一边小口啜饮着手中的咖啡，一边留心打量着窗外的行人，内心无比期待银子小姐的到来。

大约过了七八分钟，李东海远远地注意到一位裹着红色格纹围巾的金发少女正低头疾步穿梭在人群之中。

即使那条柔软厚实的围巾将少女的半张脸都遮得严严实实，也丝毫不影响李东海只看一眼就准确认出他的暗恋对象。

银子小姐真的出现了！

李东海急忙灌下一口咖啡，快速整理起自己已经十分完美的发型和根本没有褶皱的衣领，端正好坐姿后大脑便开始急速运转，思考待会儿的开场白该怎么说。

“叮铃铃--”

是有人推开店门风铃响起的声音。

“请问你是李东海先生吗？”

耳边忽地传来一道甜美的女声，李东海抬眼看向来人，正好与银子小姐圆滚滚的可爱眼睛对上视线。仅仅只是一个简单的眼神交汇，李东海内心的小鹿就开始不受控制得砰砰乱撞起来，将他之前准备好的腹稿直撞飞到月亮上去。

“啊啊，是我没错，银子小姐请坐。”

银子小姐翩然入座，笑眯眯地问道：“是我的吗？”

李东海以为她在说草莓奶昔，连忙点头：“想着你可能会喜欢，所以给你点了。”

银子小姐却微微摇了摇头，故作苦恼地嗔怪他：“我在问东海先生是不是我的呀？”

单身多年的李东海没料到银子小姐和他第一次见面就这么直接，立马闹了个大红脸，说话也结巴起来：“我、我……”

银子小姐噗嗤一声笑出来，端起面前的奶昔小抿一口，露出洁白的牙龈眉眼弯弯调笑道：“东海先生害羞的样子真可爱。”

被喜欢的人这样逗弄，李东海感觉自己的脸颊都在发烫，嘴硬道：“怎么能说我一个男人可爱呢。”说完自己也觉得好笑，于是干脆放弃抵抗不再反驳。

初识拘谨尴尬的气氛就这样被一个俏皮把戏撩拨得活跃起来。

不是隔着冰冷的屏幕，而是近在咫尺触手可及的银子小姐。李东海偷偷打量她，心中满是欢喜，有些苦口的美式也被他饮出爱情的甜蜜。

银子小姐真的很漂亮。

在视频里总是梳成双马尾造型的金发在今天被主人随意披散了下来，齐刘海乖顺地垂在额前。大地色的眼妆低调淡雅，偏偏嘴巴涂抹了水嘟嘟的唇釉，显得双唇粉嫩又润泽，看上去非常好亲。

清纯与性感兼备的银子小姐完全就是李东海的理想取向，他不想错过她，于是讨她欢心。

“银子小姐很冷吗？我可以将我的外套给你。”

虽然首尔的初春气温还是有些低，但是室内的暖气开得很足，银子小姐却一直都有点缩着脖子的样子把小半张脸都埋在围巾里。

“抱歉，我有些感冒，喉咙不太舒服。”

感冒？

啊—李东海恍然大悟。

难怪他一直觉得银子小姐的声音总有些不太自然的鼻音，像捏着嗓子说话似的，原来是生病了。这样一来，她之前停更两周的事也说得通了。

李东海觉得这可能就是银子小姐隐藏的秘密，她生病未愈还要来见他，这让他的心不禁又柔软了几分。

行动派李东海想到这里立刻脱下自己的咖色外套在对方讶异的眼神中动作轻柔地披在她肩头，语气关切：“银子小姐还是多穿点吧，天气很冷，我会心疼。”

“东海先生…”银子小姐抬手拢了拢身上多出来的外套，上面还残留着李东海的体温，她微笑着接受了男人的好意。

真是有趣的人。

银子小姐漂亮的眼睛眨了眨，忽然握住李东海的双手提议道：“东海欧巴，我可以去你家看看吗？”

这次换李东海惊讶了。

低头是银子小姐白皙纤细的手指，是她在略长一截的衣袖衬托下更显娇小的手，抬头是银子小姐水汪汪的眼睛，轻咬着下唇一副你不答应我我就要哭出来的撒娇模样。

李东海招架不住，便稀里糊涂点了头。

再等李东海回过神来的时候，银子小姐已经站在他家的玄关穿着他家的拖鞋笑意盈盈冲他招手了。

李东海还是有些懵，他刚换好鞋就被银子小姐拉住手一路牵到客厅的沙发，又被她按着肩膀示意坐下。

他正打算开口说些什么，银子小姐却顺势跪坐在他的双腿之间，手指翻飞灵活又娴熟地解开他腰间的皮带，在李东海震惊又不解的眼神中带着笑意缓缓开口：“东海欧巴，让我亲亲你吧。”

“什么？！你…”

李东海整个人都傻了，事情发展得远远超乎他想象。他伸手推搡她想制止她的过火举动，又要合拢双腿站起身子离开，但银子小姐的力气大得惊人，任凭李东海怎样挣扎，她都能轻松化解并将他死死钉牢在沙发上难以动弹，李东海健身多年练出的腱子肉在此刻好像全都成了摆设。

“东海，你放心，我的嘴巴和女生相比没什么不同。”

李东海还没来得及细想银子话中的意思，他的性/器就已经被对方掏了出来，紧接着，温暖湿润的触感就吞没了他。

“啊—”

他原本想说出口的拒绝到了嘴边最终只化成一句短促的喘息，飘荡在空气中转瞬即逝。


	3. Chapter 3

真是疯了。

李东海看着埋首在自己胯间卖力吞吐的银子小姐如是想到。

不，不是银子小姐，而是银子先生。可既然是先生，就不会叫银子这样的名字。

那他到底是谁呢？

李东海第一次被口，没办法拿他和旁人的技术做比较，不过性器被箍在对方湿热又黏滑的口腔里确实让他爽得头皮发麻足尖紧绷。

精神恍惚之间他问道：“我该怎么称呼你？”

男人闻言低笑一声：“银赫。”说完再次用舌头缠上李东海的硬物。

李东海难耐地挺起腰胯虚虚抓住男人的头发，从喉间挤出几个不连贯的字眼：“嗯…银赫…我、我快要—”

他的性器在银赫嘴里不受控制地突突跳动，显然即将达到高潮。银赫将它吐了出来，换用漂亮白皙的手指快速撸动，他用了些力道与技巧，很快就惹得李东海闷哼着射了他满满一手。

李东海呼吸急促仰头失神地望着天花板享受射精后的余韵，跪坐在地的银赫却不管李东海此时还在不应期，直起腰板故意用沾满精液的手去逗弄他半软的分身，换来李东海不满的嘟囔。

“你别摸了，难受…”

他的腿间黏答答，他的脑子也乱糟糟。李东海闭眼缓了缓，再睁眼时银赫已经擦拭好痕迹又贴心地帮他穿好裤子坐在了沙发一侧。

银赫摘掉了金色的假发，连同手心里的纸巾一起扔进了垃圾桶。

露出原本黑色短发的男人清爽又利落，面无表情的时候气质冷峻，只不过他还穿着女生的针织长裙，这让他看起来有些滑稽。

“你为什么骗我？”

李东海喜欢的银子小姐突然变成了银赫先生，这让他有点委屈。

“我骗你什么了？”银赫不再刻意捏着嗓子说话的时候其实是非常好听的男中音，就是这话从他嘴里说出来有点欠揍。

李东海对银赫不咸不淡的语气感到惊讶，反倒支支吾吾起来：“你、你是男人…”

“我什么时候说过我是女人了？是你没有透过现象看本质。”

老实人李东海俨然不是厚脸皮银赫的对手。

不算冷的天气里戴着的围巾，刻意长了一截的衣袖，不自然的嗓音和惊人的力气，种种细节都彰显出“银子小姐”的非比寻常，现在回想起来可谓是破绽百出，他当时却浑然不觉。

李东海默然了。

银赫搭上他的肩膀宽慰他：“没关系，毕竟今天是我们交往的第一天，我不计较了。”

“什么？！”

李东海再次被银赫的厚脸皮刷新三观：“我什么时候答应和你交往了？”

这次换银赫委屈了：“原来东海是用完就丢的渣男，刚才在我嘴里爽过，现在就翻脸不认人了。”

“我不是…”

这人怎么颠倒是非黑白啊？

李东海头疼道:“可我喜欢的是银子。”

银赫有些急了：“银子就是我，我就是银子，四舍五入你就是喜欢我，你不要骗自己。”

李东海沉默地注视着他曾经最熟悉现在也最陌生的脸庞，盯着银赫圆滚滚的眼睛又看向他正在胡言乱语的肉嘟嘟的唇，心里蓦地柔软起来。

银子也好，银赫也罢。他李东海喜欢的不就是眼前这个人吗，女朋友还是男朋友又有什么区别？

“好了别说了。”想通了的李东海打断银赫的喋喋不休，“既然是交往第一天，你为什么不亲亲我？”

“啊？”银赫惊讶地张大嘴巴，显然没料到李东海这么快就接受自己，神情激动又欣喜，露出粉嫩的牙龈傻兮兮雀跃道：“我们真的交往啦？”

李东海红了耳垂烧了脸颊，微微点了点头算是回答，这个令人满意的答复立即就为他赢来了恋人甜蜜的拥吻。

吻毕，银赫维持着拥抱的姿势，一边细细啄吻着怀里人的脖颈，一边得寸进尺：“海海，我更喜欢你叫我李赫宰，银赫是我大学时在舞团用的名字。”

李东海笑骂道：“呀，你到底有几副面孔？”

李赫宰没有理他，只是抬起头再次和他玩起黏黏腻腻的接吻游戏。

恋爱使人懒惰，李东海从日更博主变成了周更博主，李赫宰则从周更博主变成了停更博主。

两家粉丝叫苦不迭。

情人节的前一天深夜，李东海久违地打开直播。这次的直播内容不是健康食谱，也不是肌肉展示，镜头里唯一出镜的只有一只锅。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊哥哥终于营业了”  
“我来了我来了”  
“好想哥哥”  
“哥哥怎么吃夜宵了？”  
“哥哥不进行身材管理了嘛kkk”  
“单身狗的放纵之夜”  
“想看哥哥的脸”  
“大晚上我居然盯着锅盯这么久”

李东海调整了一下镜头，将他的身子也拍摄进去，不过依旧没有露脸，只是在画面外专心致志煮着夜宵碎碎念：“今天我们来吃拉面吧。”

“想吃哥哥煮的面”  
“别想了 是煮给我吃的”  
“是我”  
“是我的”  
“呀 来打架”  
“你们不要再打了啦”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈一群疯子”

李东海对着镜头展示最近新买的量杯：“用量杯接满四杯水，加上两包拉面，再把调料放进去，很简单吧？”

“好严谨”  
“居然用量杯”  
“哥哥以前有这么仔细吗”  
“哥哥以前有煮过拉面吗”  
“细思极恐”  
“啥啊我起鸡皮疙瘩了”  
“我也是”  
“不要吓人”

锅里的汤汁逐渐咕咚咕咚沸腾起来，散发出拉面独有的香气，李东海用勺子搅动了几下又尝了一口，确认过是那人喜欢的味道随后叫道：“赫啊，来吃拉面吧。”

“噢，来了—”

李赫宰搭拉着拖鞋从客厅小跑到厨房，轻车熟路从身后环抱住李东海的腰，李东海顺势半侧过身用他喝过的汤勺喂李赫宰喝汤，问道：“味道怎么样？”

李赫宰咂咂嘴夸赞他：“味道一级棒。”

李东海轻笑出声，使唤他去拿碗筷盛面。

很快，两人就嬉笑着消失在镜头里，只留下那个空空的锅还在原地。

镜头这边的小情侣其乐融融吃拉面，镜头那边的单身粉丝炸开锅。

“？？？？？？？”  
“小问号 你是否有很多朋友”  
“？？？？！”  
“是男人吧 是男人吧”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啥啊”  
“我没看清脸”  
“真的假的啊那个腻歪的语气”  
“晕 这是变相宣示主权吗”  
“突然被秀了一脸”  
“怎么把狗骗进来杀啊”  
“哥哥什么时候谈恋爱的我IIIIIIb了”  
“这个年头男人也是情敌了”  
“呜呜今晚集体失恋”

粉丝们对着锅哀声连连的时候，李东海突然重新出现在画面中，依旧是粉丝熟悉的人畜无害的猫咪笑脸：“晚上好。”

“明天就是情人节了吧？以往的情人节大家都是一个人过的，今年也一定要一个人过噢。”

“呀李东海TT”  
“东东嘿不是一个人了吗”  
“谈恋爱了不起？”  
“欺负单身狗”  
“太过分了TT”

李东海乖巧地眨了眨眼睛怼粉：“谈恋爱真的了不起。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这说的是人话吗”  
“恋爱的酸臭味”  
“你今晚吃拉面胖三斤”  
“我酸了我酸了我酸了”  
“她急了她急了她急了她急了她急了”

李东海匆匆看了眼评论笑得更开心了，目的达成，他摆了摆手对着镜头说再见，紧接着就不带一丝犹豫关闭了直播，连同万千心碎少女的哀嚎一起切断在外。

“东海啊在干嘛呢？”

对于恋人的小心思完全不知情的居家好男人李赫宰正在勤勤恳恳收拾着餐桌准备洗碗，李东海在厨房里对着手机实在笑得太开心了这让他有些吃味。

“看什么手机啊，有我好看吗？”

李东海收起手机对着男人抛了个飞吻：“你最好看。”


End file.
